


天价【幸迹】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 幸迹
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Atobe Keigo, 幸迹
Kudos: 2





	天价【幸迹】

有时候一场误会只需要两个都不爱解释的男人。

周末没什么事，幸村精市起了个大早，丝毫不在意旁边的枕头没有被躺过的痕迹，拿起床头柜上看了一半的诗集，准备下楼等下边吃早饭边看。

随意洗漱了一下，幸村换上运动服和跑鞋，走到家里负一层的健身房，一边做拉伸运动，一边拿着遥控器换台，想看点财经新闻，或者看看纪录片频道在播什么有意思的东西。

“迹部集团大少爷与两名女子深夜进入酒店，激战四小时，今晨5点与女子先后五分钟走出酒店。” 娱乐新闻把标题拿粗体字夸张地打在模糊不清的照片底下，幸村笑了一下，确认了这个照片再模糊，也是他的法定伴侣，迹部集团大少爷，迹部景吾。

放下遥控器，走上跑步机，调了坡度和圈数，幸村按下了加速键，眼睛却没怎么离开电视屏幕，坊间传闻他是迹部景吾的花瓶对象，全亚洲以色侍人第一人，空有一副漂亮皮囊，却连艺术家这个本职工作都做得勉强，也不知道用了什么手段，堪称一哭一笑都能影响日本经济的一头号祸水。

传闻中的祸水先生此刻正不哭也不笑的认真晨练，眼看着新闻是各个角度模糊的偷拍，主持人语气夸张地形容着这一场桃色新闻，仿佛他本人亲临现场看了全程一样，对迹部称赞有加，恨不得下一秒迹部就是什么持久神药的代言人，又话锋一转，把话题往幸村身上扯，幸村满耳都是以色事他人能得几时好这样的废话，依旧没什么反应，好像听的是别人家的事，与他的生活毫无关联。

练完以后简单冲了个澡，幸村擦着头发从浴室里走出来，正上楼准备去餐厅吃早饭，闹哄哄从司机到管家的声音此起彼伏的传来，看来是迹部回来了啊，幸村想着，脚下却还是不紧不慢的节奏往楼上走。一个穿着女佣工作服的姑娘在楼梯口喊了一声：“幸村先生，大少爷回来了。” 幸村点点头，谢过她通知自己，还是没什么太大反应。

在餐桌坐下，将烟熏三文鱼卷起来放在牛油果吐司上再切成方便入口的块，喝了一口手边的咖啡，翻书的时候抬眼看了坐在长桌对面的迹部一眼，领口纽扣开着，领带挂在衬衫领子下面松松垮垮，眼下一片阴影，头发也散开，不再是昨晚出门应酬前一丝不苟向后梳起的样子。幸村语气温柔地开口：“回来了？要醒酒汤吗？” 

迹部摆摆手，只是指了指桌上离幸村更近的装了cream的小瓷壶。幸村知道他这是要给咖啡里加奶，冲着迹部笑了笑，转头向看着迹部长大的老管家招手，请他把cream递给迹部，再扭头看着迹部，笑着温柔开口：“还要什么？” 

此情此景活像个忍气吞声的花瓶妻子因为忌惮权势也害怕人言而不得不容忍厮混一夜的丈夫一样，迹部余光瞥见旁边等着吩咐的人一个比一个不敢抬头，恨不得一个个把耳朵都给闭上的样子，再看看正前方发梢还带着水汽的幸村悠闲自得面带笑意地等着自己开口提要求，手里切吐司的动作却没停，看自己没说话也没动作，幸村索性送了一块三文鱼吐司到嘴里。

像是故意一样，迹部在幸村刚开始咀嚼的时候开口：“沙拉呢，还有本大爷的红茶。” 话音刚落，所有人都盯着幸村，等他再给少爷吩咐点什么别的吃的，幸村不紧不慢咽下一口食物，端起咖啡喝了一口，又看了一眼自己的餐盘，才扭头对管家开口：“麻烦叔叔，除了他吩咐的，再给他拿一份蛋卷吧。” 说完回头看着迹部又开口：“这样满意吗？” 

迹部觉得幸村这副样子欠扁不是一天两天了，小时候两个人在网球俱乐部打球的时候，这个人就没少怼自己，只不过每次都笑眯眯又很有礼貌的说出最欠扁的话，连自己好心去给他提建议，或是挑战他跟自己对打，或是练习，甚至双打，都被一把软刀子一次次捅回来，什么“你赢过他吗？” “你自己会打吗？” “先把你的拍线换一下再说吧。” “可是我不想跟你打，改天吧。” 迹部觉得自己没掐死幸村精市就是自己家教过于完美，自己过于完美。

本来想完美到让幸村精市后悔的，这家伙怎么就没什么反应，哪怕结婚以后也是这副样子，面具越精美，越想让人看到裂缝。

幸村等不到迹部的回话，索性继续专心吃饭，翻开诗集到夹了书签的那一页，边看边将剩下的早餐吃完。幸村放下刀叉的时候，迹部的早饭刚刚端上来，他没急着站起来离席，而是坐在座位上，一口一口喝着咖啡，翻着书，顺便等迹部吃完。

迹部吃下最后一口沙拉的时候，幸村合上书，看着他开口：“要洗澡吗？” 迹部点头，幸村立即起身上楼，去他们卧室的浴室给他放水。虽然此刻心里莫名有种快感，好像自己真是个纨绔的丈夫，幸村的角色像个勉强维持表面的体面的妻子，可是迹部偏不信幸村演出来的这一套。

毕竟幸村可不是什么锦上添花的花瓶。

迹部家的几个长辈都知道，幸村艺术家的身份只是掩护，这个年轻人真正的身份连他们几个加起来都要忌惮三分。即使经济持续低迷和表面上的积极取缔影响着黑道的发展，幸村手里握着的是加起来六万人的地下组织。本来他是真的想当个跟家里对着干的叛逆少年跑去玩艺术的，只是当年他跟迹部总有那么点说不清道不明的暧昧氛围，虽然看起来是有那么点水火不相容的架势，但是互相欣赏也是事实。迹部当时都决定如果幸村准备叛逆到底，那自己也不是不能叛逆一下，大不了不爱江山爱美人就是了，虽然他知道幸村其实不喜欢别人这么说他，却不想不久以后幸村突然消失，听家里的意思，幸村去接受接班人试炼了。

等再见到幸村的时候，是家里准备给自己张罗结婚对象的时候。那段时间流水的宴席，不间断的社交，以各种名义进行着一场又一场的相亲，直到打开某扇包间的门看到了安静坐在那里的幸村精市。“你好，幸村精市，画家，迹部少爷前两天拍下的那幅画就是我画的。” 幸村伸出手，跟迹部介绍自己。

迹部握上幸村的手，男人的手很冷，手心有道很长的疤，他很想问问幸村怎么做到的，也想问问幸村有没有通过那个所谓接班人的试炼，又想问问他的伤哪里来的、还有没有其他的伤，最后还是什么都没问，只坐下按照普通相亲流程开始介绍自己，明码标价，哄抬自己，利益交涉。

幸村是个很好的交易对象，也非常有说服力，他告诉迹部，与其挑个他喜欢的，不如挑他，这样他的叔叔们不至于去暗中使坏，塞给他什么天天上演碟中谍大戏的枕边人，选他，那几个叔叔说不定还乐得迹部景吾选了个男人，上不得他们认为的台面，反而能让他布满暗礁的继承人之路消停一段时间，随便他们盘算爆点什么迹部家娶了个男花瓶的料，能让迹部腾出手料理一些事情。

至于幸村的打算，迹部没兴趣知道，他只知道幸村没那么大胃口吞下自家产业，十有八九幸村选他跟他选幸村的理由差不多，都是为了分散家族里某些人的注意力，做点什么声东击西的事情，好处理干净早该料理掉的障碍，哪怕是亲叔叔们。幸村的世界不见光，不在明面上，暗地里藏了多少荆棘他不知道，也不想知道。处理不好也没什么资格毛遂自荐做景吾少爷的花瓶不是吗，迹部总记得幸村这句一如既往在自己面前用够欠扁的语气讲出来的话。

结婚以后二人不怎么干涉彼此，迹部工作很忙，工作之余也都是应酬，幸村偶尔换上正装陪在迹部身边与他一起应酬，迹部家的那位先生，久而久之大家都这么叫他，当然，是当面这么叫，背地里的称呼就精彩多了，堪称日本上流社会泥塑爱好者集思广益最高光时刻，偶尔也给花边新闻提供了非常好的头条标题素材。

迹部每天都能看见幸村对着画板抹颜料，有些时候进度很快，有些时候看起来几乎没怎么动过，只有调色盘和毛巾上有使用过颜料的痕迹。迹部没兴趣探究幸村那些真正意义上的事业，他觉得自己还想多活几年，毕竟有那么两次是半夜被身边的动静吵醒，幸村只说是睡不着去重新冲了个澡，迹部却闻到了隐约的铁锈味，他想，这得多大阵仗，才能让这位先生办完正事回来洗了澡还能闻到他做事的痕迹，水调和花香的气息下盖住了不得了的危险气味，就像幸村这个人一样，就算他是个花瓶，要是他那瓶里装的是什么纯良无害的好东西才见鬼了。

扶着餐桌站起来，迹部让人送壶热茶上楼，就跟着幸村后面走上他们卧室的浴室。迹部靠在浴室门口，看幸村挽起衬衫的袖口，从橱柜里拿出自己泡澡用的入浴剂和玫瑰花瓣，不得不说看幸村精市撒这些东西的确赏心悦目，哪怕这家伙一早上没给自己什么好脸。迹部可不觉得幸村那是跟自己客气，说不定这人等下就从他后腰摸出来一把剔骨刀把自己手脚全挑断，还能笑得无可指摘的问自己技术好不好，满意不满意。

两个人不是没有感情，少年时期的不辞而别戛然而止，更像是钻木取火刚刚冒烟就被泼了一盆冷水。现在久别重逢，又是合法伴侣，不来点旧情复燃干柴烈火的戏份是不是太浪费这两个天之骄子了，或者按大众更广泛的理解来说，太浪费一个天之骄子和他的花瓶这个配置了。

某个应酬后微醺的豪华轿车后座，或是难得两人都没有什么正事可以做的午后，还有那些各自招蜂引蝶的妒火中烧时，助燃剂随处可见。要不是幸村一般不对女人下手，那些对自己投怀送抱的女人大概会跟对他手脚不干净的男人一样，在东京湾里变成海洋固体废物了。幸村先生，没申请许可证就倾倒海洋固体废物是违法的，迹部有次在幸村替他料理完情敌以后对着小心翼翼擦拭自己宝贝刀具的幸村说道。幸村却头也没抬的笑了笑，回了一句，随后补上，景吾少爷。

迹部看着正在按他习惯的使用顺序摆放毛巾的幸村，终于耗尽耐心，对着背对着他的那一颗蓝紫色脑袋开口：“……我常常做这个梦、奇怪而悲切：一个陌生的女人，我爱她，她也爱我，每次她都隐约有些变化，却又依稀没变。她爱我、懂我。”

幸村转过身来，脸上还带着笑，眼底却是寒冰一片。迹部也习惯了这人时不时的变脸，真有什么事大概也就是自己的腰受点罪，但要是不搞清楚而是互相试探下去，以这两人的脾气，今天能闹上娱乐新闻，明天就能闹上财经新闻，后天也许就是法制频道里。男花瓶谋杀亲夫，不知道那群人又能想出什么头版头条的称呼，蛇蝎美人？啧，那是挺准确的，可不就是领回来这么个满手沾血、身上旧伤新伤叠了一层又一层的蛇蝎美人。

迹部顿了顿，继续说了下去：“她懂我。我的心只为她变得透明，一切苦闷暂时遁迹；也只有她，只有她的哭泣，能抚慰我湿冷苍白的前额。”

迹部念法语的音调很好听，幸村喜欢听迹部念诗，尤其是现在这种场合，热气蒸腾，水声潺潺，玫瑰醉人的香气弥漫，只是诗的内容不太适合这个场景。那是幸村精市的噩梦。

“……她的头发是深褐、金黄还是火红？不知道。她的名字？甜美，动听，就像从生活中消失的亲人的名字。” 迹部继续念了下去，幸村闭上了眼睛，靠在水池边，身上的力气卸下，周身压抑的狠戾上涌，再睁眼时看着迹部的眼睛，慢慢蓄满了泪水，眉头轻蹙，眼泪顺着白玉的脸庞滚落到下巴，滴在领口。祸水，迹部在心里暗骂，人家也没说错，这人还真是祸水。

迹部这么骄傲的人向来不会安慰人，尤其幸村这种他从来不觉得需要安慰的人，所以他只是靠近两步，在他身侧，陪他靠在水池边，等着幸村想开口的时机。

幸村也知道迹部这个骄傲的脾性，能耐着性子在这里等自己开口已经实属不易，他缓缓开口，把最后一段诗念了出来：“她的凝视，仿佛雕像的凝视，她的声音，遥远，平静，冷峻，就像没入虚无的你挚爱的声音。”

幸村接着讲了一个没头没尾的故事，大概是一个黑道家族的小孩，腹背受敌的状态下就被扔去解决家族宿敌，明枪易躲暗箭难防，孩子任务完成得出色，眼看就要成功了，然而家族里某个叔叔想要他的命，被他妈妈这个他们家族没人看得起的女人挡了下来，牺牲了自己保护了儿子，儿子也顺利通过试炼成了接班人。最近儿子才终于靠自己钓到的金龟婿的消息得到的时间差腾出手来给妈妈报仇，被金龟婿看到读诗时泪流满面是因为终于成功了，金龟婿还有没有什么其他问题，还是说这个误会靠跟两个女人上了娱乐新闻还不够解除。

金龟婿迹部景吾显然没想到事情是这么个走向，他想过歌舞伎町的头牌，幸村不得不为了大局放弃红颜知己，或是幸村爱着什么普通家庭的女子，不想拉她下这趟浑水，只能忍痛挥别此生挚爱，或者他爱着什么宿敌的女儿，没法面对罗密欧与朱丽叶的宿命，无论如何也没想到是这么回事，他在跟他舍身救子的丈母娘吃醋。

这可太尴尬了……

好在迹部知道幸村喜欢什么，也够聪明，聪明到知道幸村把这件事告诉自己几乎等于猛虎在自己面前翻肚皮，画面挺诡异但是不可辜负翻肚皮之信任，所以他决定按照幸村最喜欢的方式补偿他，或者说回报他这么沉重的信任。

刚凑上去，幸村吸了吸鼻子，深呼一口气，指了指浴缸里的水，示意迹部不如先洗澡再考虑补偿的事情。只不过幸村在让出浴室之前，转头对迹部说了一句：“你们财团对投资医药行业有没有兴趣？”

后来二人的确上了财经新闻，也上了法制频道，大概内容就是迹部财团投资的新延时药物被娱乐新闻拿去炒作，说迹部少爷吃了这种还没面向普通人市场的东西才能一夜多人，隔两天又有记者拍到男花瓶在陪迹部出席应酬时泪撒当场我见犹怜，就是没人知道幸村是被刚刚把他从迹部身边挤走的那位女士的香水太熏眼睛才弄成那副样子，最后还是以迹部一怒冲冠为男花瓶告了这群娱记为结局收场。

当然，当幸村早起跑步时看着迹部财团的股票因为这一波三折的故事水涨船高的时候，幸村才终于对这个小误会闹出的大结果感到了一些满意的情绪，当然这不包括他的金龟婿的补偿，算上那个就过于满意了。

END


End file.
